TIMBER
by Noir loup
Summary: She is the very last of her species in a world of giants compared to her. Adopted by the healer of Asgard, taught by the Warrior Queen, adored by warriors, and hated by farmers and guards. When the Chief of Medicine retires, Sigrun takes her place as not just a healer, but a warrior as well. Not a day into her promotion, the queen gives her an impossible task to heal a lost soul.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

*** Part One**

"Do you swear to use all of your power to heal the wounded?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to respect and honor the ways of a warrior?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to risk your own life for the greater good of Asgard, the realm of eternal, and to protect other realms within our defense?"

"I swear."

"Then by the power rested in me, I hereby proclaim you as Lady Sigrun the Warrior Healer."

The Allfather smiled down at the new warrior and healer. The first warrior healer of Asgard.

* * *

**Two days earlier.**

"There she is!"

"After her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Sprinting from a score of chasing guards was a large, long-legged wolf with thick tawny fur and bright yellow eyes. She sped away, swerving around peasants and playing children. The wolf leapt over carts and deliveries and dived under horses, causing a ruckus in her wake. One guard had gotten bucked by a frightened draught horse. He flew and crashed through the window of a cottage.

Alas, guards continued their pursuit. The wolf was in front of the castle's grand staircase when she saw more guards coming from in front of her. She had no choice. Quickly, she scurried up stairs. Still they charged, yelling out at her. A fee yelled abuse at her.

The wolf burst through the doors, causing several handmaidens to squeal like piglets with fright. She ran round and round. She went up and down staircases and ran along hallways and corridors and slithered through hidden passage ways that only a creature her size could wiggle through.

Eventually, her brilliant ears couldn't hear the guards. The wolf wagged her tail as she pushed two doors closed with her forepaws. When she turned round, her tongue fell out. Beckoning her was a long, grand oaken table overfilled by countless Asgardian delicacies and cuisines. With little to no hesitation, she lunged onto the table. The wolf walked along it, wolfing down food and gulping drinks as she went.

The last thing her jaws closed on was a sausage. To her fortune, it was linked to four other sausages. The wolf trotted out of the dining hall and into another hallway and hid behind a corner. A heartbeat later, the wolf changed into a girl with long, wavy, tousled, light brown hair. In her hair were vibrant blue roses intertwined with long, tiny braids. Where a human girl's ears would be were her wolf ears. Behind her was her long, furry tail. She wore an armored corset with long, shiny steel boots. Her skin was smooth and her face was heart-shaped with a small nose. Holding some of her hair away from her face was a big red bow.

This was Damsel Sigrun.

She was confident, mischievous, talented, stubborn, intelligent, and—most of all—adorable. All of the Asgardians adored her. Except for farmers and merchants and almost all of the guards. The guards that don't despise her, fancy her. Along with many other warriors. Fandral continually displayed his attraction toward her.

Sigrun herded livestock. Mostly sheep. Many were unlucky and bled to death. Farmers hated her. They scowled at her, shrunk away, or rushed to protect their animals with pitchforks in hand whenever she walked by.

Sigrun wasn't an Asgardian. Some didn't like her because of that. She was a Noxal. An endangered species. Sigrun was the last of her kind. The "feral-folk" as they were called. In their humanoid form, they had the ears and tails of animals—canines. In their feral form, they were substantially larger than the wolves you would find on Midgard. Their legs and fur were longer and their toes were a bit more spread apart to make up for their lack of thumbs. They had very intricate anatomies.

"What have you done this time, my dear cub?"

Sigrun looked up at a beautiful woman with long, silky robe garbs. She had wrinkles on her face, displaying her age, and frail, bony fingers. Her blonde hair was graying around her face, and cascaded down to her waist. Lady Eir of Medicine. Sigrun's mentor and master. Lady Eir had acted like a mother to Sigrun ever since she was sent to Asgard. She taught her the customs and culture of Asgard and basic healing remedies. Eventually, Sigrun learned countless herbs and medicines and his to execute him. Not long ago, Sigrun had been permitted to heal a hole in Fandral's chest after attacking Jotunheim with Thor a short while ago.

"Nothing, I swear on my tail!" Sigrun exclaimed after swallowing the last of the sausage. She had a high, raspy voice. Common in most Noxal women. Men had deeper voices. They sounded nicer than a woman's because their howls sounded more haunting.

Eir smiled fondly, "Alright. What did you do before I found you? More importantly, why are a score of guards chasing after you like rogue bulls?"

Sigrun smiled sheepishly and looked away coyly, "Just some herding, marm. None of 'em kicked the bucket or anything."

"Kicked the bucket, Sigrun?" Eir cocked a brow.

"Oh, sorry, Noxal term. Died. None of 'em."

Eir smiled, "Thought so. Well, what do you plan on doing with the guards, my cub?"

"Hide of course, marm. They forget about me after awhile and move on."

"What about the Allfather, dear? He wishes to see you."

Sigrun couldn't refrain a gulp of anxiety.

* * *

**Ta-da! Here's part one of the first chapter. Part two will be posted later today.**

**Hope you enjoy the new version of LIV.**

**X Noir loup**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

*** Part Two**

Sigrun stood before the powerful and beloved Allfather nervously. Her ears were flat with anxiety and her tail was threatening to hide between her legs. She couldn't have that happen. It would be embarrassing.

Standing with Odin was his mighty son, Thor, and his beautiful wife, Frigga. Sigrun and Thor had spent much time together since he returned from Midgard battling against the Chitari with the Avengers. They brawled with monsters of other worlds, rolled around, and often had drinking contests. Although, she most frequently had drinking—and eating—contests with Volstagg.

And Frigga . . . Frigga was Sigrun's role model. She was stunningly gorgeous and talented at magic. Frigga even bothered to teach her many of the skills the Warrior Queen knew.

Sigrun could only kneel before them obediently with Lady Eir standing just behind her.

"Lady Eir has spoken to me recently, Damsel," murmured Odin.

Sigrun frowned. _She's been disappointed with me, she thought. I've been a horrible and disobedient apprentice. I've probably embarrassed her making a mess with the farmers and pissing off guards. They'll probably send me off somewhere to learn obedience. Be beaten and scarred._

"She has told me that you are ready to become the Healer of Asgard."

Sigrun froze. For the first time since she entered the throne room, she looked up at the king. Her dark, rich brown eyes were wide with shock.

"Not only has Lady Eir been mentoring you in the medical arts, Frigga has been instructing you in the ways of magic, making your knowledge and abilities in healing that much better. If it weren't for the magic you had learned, Fandral would not walk and brawl with us today, and we would have the Warriors Two. And that would not do. But that is not all, young one." Odin smiled briefly, "Thor and many other great warriors have told me of your greatness in battle. Your skill with your mighty axe, Sejrende and your horrific mace, Blodbad, and your natural powers of a Noxal have given you a knowledgeable reputation amongst the warriors."

"M-me, Milord?" Sigrun sputtered.

"How could I ever lead you false? Sigrun, I have been advised—by a few—to have you become a lady in our ranks. A warrior and a healer." The Allfather smiled to himself at the thought. Then he looked at the Noxal expectantly, "Well? Do you accept the rank? Warrior Healer of Asgard."

Sigrun thought for a moment. Then her eyes went to Frigga. She was smiling a beautiful, elegant smile. Her head made a simple and subtle nod. Sigrun glanced at Thor, the big brother she had believed him to be. He smiled broadly from ear-to-ear.

Hesitantly, she nodded with a coy smile, "Yes, milord."

And that was that. In two days' time she would be recognized as Lady Sigrun the Warrior Healer of Asgard. It was a rather long title. Especially for her. But after her meeting with Odin, she immediately rushed to her room in Lady Eir's solitary house that overlooked the royal gardens and forest from atop a green, rocky hill. Sigrun lied flat upon her mattress, gazing at the ceiling with a smile. She was happy. Silently ecstatic. If she weren't lying on it, her tail would be wagging uncontrollably. A giggle would run past her lips occasionally. She sighed, Sigrun had energy to lose.

The brunette leapt off of the over-sized bed and ran out of her bedchamber. After bursting out of the house, she shifted into her wolf form and sped down the stone staircase that cascaded down the side of the hill toward the forest trails. One led to the garden, which would take her to the castle; another went directly to the village; a few went deeper into the forest; and the last one—which she had made over many years of running—went for the pasturelands. She went for the pasturelands.

After many hours of herding, only one was unfortunate enough to became lame from a hard nip. It was a small lamb. Sigrun feasted on it and hide the evidence in her stomach. Now, she sat alone, watching the sunset. And thinking. It was colder nowadays. Harbinger winds foretold the arrival of a cold autumn. It tugged and played with her thickening coat. Bright yellow eyes looked out to the vast sea. She could also see the reconstruction of the Bifröst. She made a faint smile. It was nice to see the Rainbow Bridge again.

"Lady Sigrun."

Sigrun jumped and spun on her tail to face four figures: Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. Quickly she changed back into a human and smiled, "I'm no lady yet, Milord. Even when I do get the title, the farmers should still worry over their sheep 'n cattle 'n all other sorts."

"Of course. You're a sin to their eyes."

Sigrun smiled brightly—and cheekily. The men laughed and they joined her. They were all taller than her. Asgard's were none for their height. Noxals came in many different heights. Sigrun's father was tall like them, but she was her mother's height: petite.

"But this calls for celebration!" exclaimed Volstagg. "A feast for your ladyship."

"I thought there would be one after my ceremony?"

"Two feasts? Ha! The more the merrier!"

Everyone laughed. Hogun simply smiled.

The friends feasted that night, along with other warriors who had supported Sigrun.

* * *

**The next day** had been hell to Sigrun. Lady Eir had forced her to stay at the house. She couldn't herd the livestock or annoy farmers and peasants. She couldn't even go to the forest! The healer brought as much food as she could to satisfy her. It was mostly wine and meat, especially fish. Sigrun loved fish, either cooked or raw. While she ate—as appropriately as she could—, Eir watched her with a smirk, "Did they teach, or even have, manners in Noxheim?"

Sigrun stopped and looked at her, food still in mouth. She gulped it down and straightened herself, "O'course, marm. Respect and manners were broken into our bones. _Table_ manners, marm. Hehe. That's another thing, marm. Alien to our ol' thinkers. Besides, we mature _very_ slowly."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, my cub." Eir smiled and looked away for a moment, deep in thought. "Tomorrow is my last day as healer, Sigrun. And you're first true."

Sigrun frowned softly. Appetite lost. During the meeting yesterday, Odin had explained that I would take Eir's rank as Chief of Medicine because of her retirement. She was getting old, and Eir stated she would much rather take charge of the garden her house stood guard.

Eir's hazel gaze returned to her, "If you ever need assist or advice, you know where to seek me, right?"

"O'course, marm."

"And I will take over for when you are at battle as well."

Sigrun smiled, "Good. That's how it should always be, marm."

Eir laughed, "Silly little cub."

* * *

**The next day.**

"Do you swear to use all of your power to heal the wounded?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to respect and honor the ways of a warrior?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to risk your own life for the greater good of Asgard, the realm of eternal, and to protect other realms within our defense?"

"I swear."

"Then by the power rested in me, I hereby proclaim you as Lady Sigrun the Warrior Healer."

The Allfather smiled down at the new warrior and healer. The first warrior healer of Asgard.

* * *

**Here's part two! Sorry it didn't get uploaded the other day. Time got away from me and yesterday was Christmas.**

**I won't be able to upload the next chapter until January 10.**

**X Noir loup**


End file.
